A New Life: After Titanic
by Ms. Cailin-alainn
Summary: The romance of Jack and Rose and...their friendship with Cal..after they leave the Titanic behind...a GREAT romance story, please R&R if you like...
1. A Life So Changed

**A Life So Changed**

**A/N: This is my sequel to my story "If I Can't Have You"…it follows the romances of Cal and Cecily and Jack and Rose…after they leave the Carpathia and are in New York…**

**Theme Song: "The Dream" ~ (final Scene in Titanic} –Titanic Soundtrack**

Carpathia had finally reached New York, and by the time it had, Cal and Cecily had spent OVER the amount of time together, and Cal was beginning to truly like her, one could even say he was beginning to have feelings for her. As he was getting what little things he had left ready in his stateroom to leave the ship, he received a knock on his door. He opened it and saw it was Cecily, he smiled.

Cal: Cecily, I thought you'd be ready and off this ship with your aunt by now. (laughs)

Cecily looked at him and smiled briefly as she moved aside so she could walk inside his stateroom.

Cecily: Actually, I couldn't—not without seeing you first.

Cal looked at her with an eyebrow raised and sat on the end of his bed and nodded slowly.

Cal: Oh?

Cecily nodded and walked over to him and kissed him passionately. Afterwards, he exhaled with a breath, her kisses became as powerful to him as Rose's kisses were.

Cal: (low voice) Wow. (laughs)

Cecily stared at Cal in his eyes with seriousness.

Cecily: Cal, I want you to come with me to New York or—I can come with you, but—but either way, I want to be with you. I can't stop thinking about you and how I feel about you. And I can't help but to think how something drew us together.

Cal scoffed and looked down at the floor and blinked heavily. He did agree he had feelings for her, strong feelings, feelings he hadn't felt since—well since Rose. He looked up at her and somehow, he just knew the answer. He stood up and walked over to her and lightly pulled her into his arms and stared into her eyes.

Cal: (sighs and frowns a bit) I must admit, you seemed to have had this—AMAZING effect on me on this ship. Its like I'm starting to see the world through a whole other view, so—(stops and frowns and sighs) I want you to come with me, to live with me in New York, now granted, I'm not the easiest person to live with (She and Cal laughed) and I have quite a bit of a temper, but—but if you continue working on me, like you have when we spent time together on this ship, I believe I could change, change into the person—the man you want me to be, the man I should have been for Rose.

Cecily smiles and shakes her head.

Cecily: Really? Really Cal?

Cal: (nods and smiles) Yes, just as long as you don't leave like Rose did.

Cecily: I won't…because unlike Rose, I'll keep you in line. (Cal and Cecily laugh)

Cal passionately kisses her happily.


	2. Cal & Cecily: Their Destination

_**~Cal and Cecily ~ "Their Destination"**_

**Theme Song: "Wedding Dance" –Titanic Soundtrack**

_Cal and Cecily walked off the ship, they bypassed having to be seen by doctors for lice and such because everyone knew Cal was of first class and Cecily was with him, so that made her first class company. _

_As Cal walked off the ship, he already had a car waiting for him on the dock in New York, it was to be that way, even if he had left off the Titanic ship. Cal walked over to the car with Cecily. There was a tall, medium weight man standing there with brown, short hair. The man frowned with confusion._

_Man: (Italian Accent) Excuse me, sir but may I ask where's Ms_. _DuWitt_ _Bukater, Mr. Hockley?_

_Cal looked at Cecily and faked a brief, embarrassed smile. He still couldn't get himself to mouth the words that Rose LEFT him. _

_Cal: Um, Ms. DuWitt Bukater has been—replaced. This is Ms. Cecily, the replacement. (laughs slightly)_

_The man raised an eyebrow and nodded but tried to hold back his surprise at Cal's blunt response to his question. The man shook Cecily's hand and Cecily smiled and said hello. During this brief introduction between the two, Cal had a better chance to observe Cecily in a better light. She was far more beautiful than he had took notice of on Carpathia._

_Cecily and Cal got in the car and Cecily enclosed her arm into his._

_Cecily: I think my aunt and sister are a little relived they'll have the apartment to themselves, since I'll be coming to live with you._

_Cal laughs._

_Cal: Well, yes and they live all the way in Brookland, the fairly gutter rat area of New York. (laughs)_

_Cecily looked at Cal with a correcting look and Cal laughed._

_Cal: Well its true, dear. We'll be living in the high society area of Manor Lane, where we WILL be royalty, (looks at Cecily and smiles) ROYALTY, dear._

_Cecily scoffs and lays her head on his shoulder and smiles._

_Cecily: Royalty doesn't matter to me, all that matters is how I feel about you, you need to learn that, Cal._

_Cal kissed Cecily on the forehead and smiles and scoffs. He knew she was too "young" in ways to understand what the true meaning of royalty meant. He was sure she didn't know how to ACT as royalty like Rose did, or even how to dress as royalty like Rose, but he'd teach her. Cal would teach her, just like he taught Rose._


	3. Jack & Rose: Their Destination

_**~Jack & Rose~ "Their Destination"**_

**Theme Song: "Sail Away" –Enya**

_Jack was walking with Rose out of the stateroom, they both didn't have any thing to carry with them, seeing as how they lost it all on Titanic. _

_Rose: So, what's the destination for us, Mr. Dawson when we leave off Titanic? (smiles)_

_Jack: (smiles) Well, you're in luck Mrs. Dawson. (Rose laughs) I was looking in the newspaper this morning, and I saw this two bedroom house for rent for one hundred dollars a month. So we take the money Cal gave us and put it down for a couple of months of rent and take the rest to buy food and hopefully I'll find work within two months and we'll be set. _

_Rose: (looks at Jack with an eyebrow raised and a smile) You've got it all figured out don't you? (laughs)_

_Jack: (speaks in a Italian accent jokingly) Well an artist has a BRILLIANT mind!_

_Rose laughs and kisses him. _

_Rose: That's why I love you._

_Jack: (smiles and looks at her) I love you too, Rose. _

_Rose: So, where's this house located?_

_Jack: Um, the paper said 1233 Manor Lane in the Manor Lane community, in New York._

_Rose raises an eyebrow and nods slowly._

_Rose: Manor Lane, that's a pretty exquisite area, mostly high class society lives there. I'm surprised you found a place with such a —reasonable price in that area. _

_Jack: Well, that's why the house is only for rent and not for sale. (laughs)_


	4. Discovery & Revelation

_**Theme Song: "An Irish Party In Third Class"—Titanic Soundtrack**_

_**~Jack & Rose~**_

_Jack and Rose had left off the Carpathia and were looking all around. They didn't have a ride and they didn't know how they were going to get to Manor Lane. _

_Rose: Well, everyone has family here. Maybe we could find a driver and pay him to take us to Manor Lane. _

_Jack: Yeah but that money is supposed to be for the house. (sighs and looks all around) Let me see and think for a moment._

_**Theme Song: "Emperor Waltz" –Titanic Soundtrack**_

_As the driver for Cal and Cecily were about to pull off, Cecily saw Jack and Rose looking around for something but was seeming to look lost._

_Cecily: Cal, look, there's Rose and Jack._

_Cal glanced over at them briefly and went back to looking straight ahead._

_Cal: (coldly) So?_

_Cecily: They look like they need a ride, can we take them as well?_

_Cal looked at Cecily and laughed._

_Cal: Absolutely NOT…we're off the ship now, my generosity towards them is over._

_Cecily: (looked at Cal with pleading eyes) Please Cal, they don't have the luxury you have to have a driver here. You wouldn't do this, even for me?_

_Cal looked at Cecily as she gave pleading eyes that Cal couldn't say no to._

_Cal: (sighs and frowns a bit) I don't know why you care anyway. You don't even know them._

_Cecily: Well I sort of like Rose, we talked for a while yesterday on the ship and she's great. I think we may become friends._

_Cal: (laughed) You will NOT become friends with those of her stature, dear._

_Cecily: (raises an eyebrow at him) You will NOT presume to tell me who I will be friends with. I'm not Rose, I will NOT be ordered around. _

_Cal gave her one of his angered, stern looks, and she looked him directly back in the eyes without fear, as if challenging him. Cal found this unbelievable; no woman had ever challenged him without fear as she seemed to have been doing at that moment. Cal looked away and nodded with a brief smile._

_Cal: Alright, Cecily—for now. Driver! Stop in front of those two—specimen's there. (points to Jack and Rose)_

_Driver: Yes Mr. Hockley._

_The driver pulled up right in front of Jack and Rose. _

_Jack saw the car as it pulled up._

_Jack: Whoa, Rose (pushes her back as the car pulls up in front of Rose, barely missing her feet) Who's this?_

_Rose: (says with a eyebrow raised) Its Cal. Cal?_

_Cal opened the door to the car and got out and leaned up against it with his hands clasped together in front of him, just staring at Jack and Rose with an eyebrow raised._

_Cal: Where are you two traveling to?_

_Jack: (looks at Rose as if wondering whether he should tell Cal) Um, to Manor Lane. There's a house there for rent, for cheap. We're planning on going there and renting it out and staying there once we talk to the owner._

_Cal raised BOTH eyebrows and smiled with a look of surprise. The same look of surprise he had on when Cal saw Jack in a dressy suit for when he was invited to dinner on the Titanic by him._

_Cal: (smiles) MANOR LANE? (laughs) That's high class society, are you sure you'll fit in over there Dawson? Only high class live in that section._

_Rose immediately put on a insulted look. She saw he STILL hadn't changed from being a pompous, snobbish man._

_Jack clenched his teeth and tried hard not to say what he REALLY wanted to. _

_Jack: I'm sure we will, Cal. As I remember, I fit in perfectly when you invited me to dinner on the Titanic. (smiled)_

_Cal blinked heavily and tried to hide his disgust for Jack and faked a smile._

_Cal: Well, hop in Dawson and Rose, we're going to Manor Lane and we'll give you a ride. _

_Rose: We're?_

_Cal: Cecily and I, we are actually in Manor Lane as well. Although our home is probably more exquisite. _

_Rose knew what Cal was doing, he brought up Cecily to make her jealous, it was working._

_Jack: Really? (looked surprise) You're living in Manor Lane too?_

_Cal: (smiles) Yes. So hop in you too, time is precious. (laughs)_

_Jack looked at Rose with a brief smile._

_Jack: Great, this should be fun. (Rose laughed) Thanks Cal, we appreciate it._

_Jack and Rose got in the car and sat across from Cecily and Cal. When Rose saw Cecily, she hugged her._

_Rose: (smiled) Cecily, Hi!_

_Cecily: Hi Rose, I told Cal to pick you two up. I saw you two didn't have a driver._

_Jack: (smiled) Thank you Cecily._

_Rose: Yes I knew it couldn't have been Cal's idea. (Cecily laughed)_

_Cal got in the car and sat next to Cecily, as the car drove on. Cal tried not to look at Rose, she was still incredibly beautiful to him—more beautiful than Cecily even._

_Cal: So, what's the address in Manor Lane?_

_Jack: 1233 Manor Lane._

_Cal stared at Jack with a blank expression, blinking heavily._

_Cal: 1233? _

_Rose: Yes._

_Cal: 1233 MANOR LANE? 1233?_

_Jack: Yeah Cal, why?_

_Cal looked down and put on a frustrated look but tried to regain his composure._

_Cal: Our house is 1234, we'd be right next door to each other._

_Cecily: What! Really! (laughs)_

_Jack and Rose and Cal looked wide-eyed with shock. The man Rose wanted to get away from so she could be with Jack, she'd now be living RIGHT next door to._

_TO BE CONTINUED….._

_Will finish this week later, I promise!_


	5. Jack & Rose: New York, New York

_**A/N: Thank you so much everyone for the reviews! I 100% APPRECIATE THEM! Keep reading and reviewing!**_

_Cal sat back in his seat and looked out his window with a eyebrow raised and a look of shock on his face._

_Cal (laughs): Well, this is almost—unbelievable. We're going to be living right next door to each other. Now I guess if you need to borrow food, you can just come next door. God know you two probably will. You're more poor than that dreadful woman you call a mother, Rose._

_Rose looked at Cal, ready to choke him for his rude comment. Cecily rolled her eyes at Cal._

_Cecily: Don't listen to Cal, I'm glad you two will be next door to us, now you can come over for tea, Rose._

_Rose smiled. _

_Rose: I'd like that, Cecily._

_Jack: Any chance of us becoming buddies, Cal?_

_Cal looked at Jack with a 'are you serious?' look._

_Cal: No, you're not in my league, Jack but nice thought. (laughs) _

_Jack clenched his teeth hard. He was trying to be nice to Cal and hear Cal was still being an unbelievable jackass to him._

_When the car pulled up to 1234 Manor Lane, Cal smiled briefly._

_Cal: Well, you're welcome for the ride, if you need anything, well—(stops and scoffs and puts on his signature 'Cal' smile) good luck, you two. (Looks at Cecily and takes her hand) Lets go, sweet pea._

_Rose watched as Cal lead Cecily out of the car. She couldn't believe that for one SMALL, TINY second, she let it get to her that Cal was calling Cecily 'sweet pea'. That had been the name Cal had given her. _

_Jack: Well, thanks for the ride, Cal._

_Cal ignored Jack as he {Cal} slammed the door to the car behind him. Jack looked at Rose with a brief, bitter smile._

_Jack: Well living next door to Cal—this should be—painful. (Rose laughs)_

_**Scene Song: "Empire State of Mind" - Glee**_

_Jack and Rose get out the car and walk up to the pink colored house at 1233 and knocked hard, as Cal and Cecily were going inside their bright blue, much more expensive looking house at 1234. A short fifties aged woman opened the door at 1233. She looked at Jack and Rose up and down as if they were insects._

_Woman: (coldly) May I help you? Are you lost?_

_Jack: Yeah, um, we saw the ad in the paper about this house being for rent. _

_The woman looked at Jack and Rose up and down with disgust. _

_Woman: (coldly) The house has been taken already, sorry. _

_The woman slams the door in their face. Jack frowns with anger._

_Jack: Oh—oh my God, I can't believe this! How can it be taken already? It was JUST in this morning's paper? _

_Rose: (sighs with frustration) I'm not surprised, Jack. She probably took one look at us and decided to say no. We're not exactly high class. _

_Rose put her arms around Jack's neck and smiled, she kissed him._

_Rose: (smiles) We'll find a place, Jack. As long as I'm with you, I trust you and I have faith we'll find something, ok?_

_Jack nodded, even though he was still upset about not getting the house, he had the money, it would have been perfect, now he had to go through the paper and try to find another place, and where exactly was he going to find a place in New York that was as cheap as the one he and Rose were standing in front of?_

_Jack and Rose walked away from the house, just as Cal came walking out the house, to get the last pieces of easy-light luggage from the driver. He walked over to Jack and Rose._

_Cal: You two just arrived here, where are you going? Out to find a job, Jack, so you and Rose won't be so easily detected as lower-class?_

_Jack rolled his eyes in anger. He didn't have time for Cal's ridiculous insults right now._

_Jack: Cal, we didn't get the house. She claimed it was already rented out but we think it was just because she didn't want to rent to us. There, you happy? (looks at Rose) Come on, Rose, lets go. _

_Rose takes Jack's hand and they walk away._

_Cal walks after them and steps in front of Jack and Jack gave a angry look as if he was just second away from telling Cal off. Cal looked at them and raised an eyebrow._

_Cal: So where are you two going to stay?_

_Rose: (coldly) We don't KNOW, Cal. (Rose rolled her eyes and put on a look that Cal had seen so many times before—a look of sadness) _

_Cal looked down at the ground and clenched his teeth in anger and then looked up at them and smiled briefly._

_Cal: Come along you two, follow me._

_Cal walked away and Jack and Rose looked at him with confusion._

_Jack: Where's he going?_

_Rose: More so, what's he up to?(Jack scoffed and briefly half smiles) _

_Jack and Rose followed Cal to the door of 1233. She frowned with frustration at seeing Jack and Rose walking up behind Cal, until she saw Cal himself. Her entire expression changed. She could tell Cal was money without him having to even say a word._

_Woman: Yes, how may I help you sir?_

_Cal: Yes, these two—people here wish to rent this house, you are renting it out, aren't you?_

_Woman: Are they friends of yours?_

_Cal: (looks back and Jack and Rose and looks them up and down coldly and then looks back at the woman and smiles his "Cal" smile) Well, yes, yes they are. I recommended them to come here to this house. _

_The woman smiled and looked relieved. _

_Woman: (looks at Jack) Oh, well son, why didn't you say so? (laughs) Sure the house is for rent._

_Jack looked at Rose, and smiled, Rose was also smiling. _

_Jack: (smiles) I don't know, I wish I had said something earlier. (Rose laughs)_

_Woman: (to Cal) What's your name?_

_Cal (Cal extends his hand for her to shake): Caledon Hockley, I live next door. I'm the son of Nathan Hockley, the—(The woman cuts in)_

_Woman: The steel tycoon! Sure I know him. Your father was a great man. (laughs)_

_Cal smiled and nods._

_Cal: Well, he was great, I'm BETTER. (he and the woman laughed)_

_Woman: Well, (looks at Jack and Rose) what's your names? _

_Jack: Oh I'm Jack—Jack Dawson and this is my—um—(stops and looks at Cal and Cal looks at Jack with a eyebrow raised, waiting to hear how Jack introduces Rose) this is my—_

_Rose: His companion, I'm his companion, I'm Rose. (Rose smiled)_

_Jack looked at Cal and Cal rolled his eyes at Rose and Jack could tell Cal hated the way Rose introduced herself. _

_Woman: Oh (smiles) well, come on in, the place is yours, if you have the money to move in and I'll be gone by tonight. I have my own place in Manhattan but I've been staying here until I get this place rented out. _

_Jack: (smiles and nods) Great, um, can you give us a minute to come in, we'll be in, in a second. _

_The woman nodded and smiled._

_Woman: Alright, well I'll just leave the door unlocked, when you're ready, come right on in. _

_Jack smiles and nods._

_Jack: Thank you, Ma'am. _

_The woman smiled and closed the door closed to the house. Jack looked at Cal and laughed. _

_Jack: Thanks Cal!_

_Jack hugged Cal tightly, which COMPLETELY took Cal off guard. He scoffed and smiled briefly and lightly hugged Jack back and then pushed Jack off him immediately after._

_Cal: Um, you're—you're welcome. I couldn't very well have you two on the streets of New York, its enough you two are lower class, but it would be absolutely TRAGIC for you two to be lower class AND homeless. (laughs)_

_Jack's smile faded and then he looked at Cal with a eyebrow raised._

_Rose: (coldly) There's that cocky, snobbish Caledon Hockley behavior again, am I right, Cal? _

_Cal's smile faded and he stared at Rose with a 'how dare you' look._

_Cal: You're WELCOME, Rose. _

_Cal rolled his eyes at Rose._

_Cal: Well alright, after these minutes out here, talking with you two, I think I need to rest my eyes, I've seen enough underclass men and whores for today to know my eyes need a rest. (laughs)_

_Jack scoffs and shakes his head. _

_Cal walks away but stops and turns and looks back at Rose and Jack._

_Cal: (smiles) Oh and Dawson—welcome to the neighborhood. We'll try to make you feel like one of us, even though you're not exactly in our league. _

_Cal smiled and winked and walked away back into his house. Rose looked at him with anger. GOD, he made her SO made with his cockiness. Who did he think he was? That's why she was so glad she left him for Jack._

_Jack looked at Rose and smiled. _

_Jack: Living next door to Caledon Hockley…this seems like something that could only happen in the movies or something. (Jack and Rose laugh)_

_Rose: I know, like in some tragic romance movie or something. (Jack and Rose laugh as they walk back to the door of 1233 and go inside the house)_

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Will finish early next week, I promise!_


	6. Jack & Rose: Cal's Mysterious Ways

Cal walked in the house and into the bedroom, that was his and saw Cecily had already began taking what little clothing she had and was putting them in a drawer. Cal leaned up against the door of the room and stared at her.

Cal: Well I see you've already made yourself at home, here. (laughs)

Cecily looked up at him and smiled, but had the look of a deer in headlights, look. She laughed.

Cecily: Oh, I just took whatever room was available. I didn't know if this was yours or not, or how you felt about sleeping in separate quarters or in the same room so—(Cal cuts in)

Cal: (walks over to her and stands behind her and wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the neck and smiles) Its fine, sweet pea, this is my room. I hope you're not as daft as Rose was, about us not sleeping in the same bed, because I do assure you, I have needs-wants. (laughs)

Cecily smiles and turns around to face him, putting her arms around his neck.

Cecily: Oh I have no problems, what so ever, Mr. Hockley, feel free to rest ALL your needs and wants on me.

Cal laughs and Cecily kisses him passionately.

Jack and Rose were getting settled in their new home—they had of course no clothes or anything to get settled with, but they were lucky enough that the home was already furnished, so they only needed clothes. Rose was sitting in the living, lying on the floor, resting from the days' ordeal that she suffered through on the Titanic and Carpathia, Jack walked in and smiled as he sat in a big, green comfy recliner chair.

Jack: I think Cal likes us, Rose.

Rose looked up at Jack and scoffed and smiled.

Rose: You're delusional if you think Cal likes you—or me. He only likes those with money and even those ones, he doesn't care about. Cal only cares about Cal.

Jack: (laughs) Yeah, you think that but I—I have my different beliefs. If he didn't like us, he wouldn't have helped us get this house. This is the second time he's helped us. First he gave us a ride and then he helped us get this house. I think he maybe starting to show some humility towards us.

Rose: (laughs and gets up and sits on Jack's lap and gently strokes the side of his face) Sweetheart, I KNOW Caledon Hockley. He did all those things because he's up to something. Cal never does anything from his heart.

Jack: Rose, sometimes, I can see the inside of a person. (smiles at her) Like I saw the inside of you, remember? Cal—there's a soft side inside him, but you have to keep—pushing him to bring it out of him. I think we could become friends.

Rose: (raises her eyebrows in surprise) You WANT to be friends with him? Jack, why?

Jack: Because, to be honest, I find him—entertaining, even funny, and he—(laughs a bit) he reminds me of my friend I had once—Billy was his name, Billy would always act so uppity and snobbish, but deep down, once I kept forcing another side out of him, he had this whole other personality that no one even knew about—even he didn't know he had it, that personality was always there but someone just had to keep forcing it to come out and it did—I did. That's how Cal is.

Rose smiled and kissed Jack.

Rose: I love you Jack, your heart is so good. Its amazing.

Jack kissed her on the forehead and smiled briefly.

Jack: I love you too, Rose, always.

_Theme Song: Titanic orchestra ~ "Songe d'Automne"_

Cal and Cecily were enjoying a day—their third day off of Carpathia and in New York, living at Manor Lane. Cal had came home from being out doing business, here and there. Cal didn't have to work because he was rich, but this evening, he was a pretty foul mood. He walked in the home and slammed the door. Cecily had planned a nice candle-light dinner Cecily came walking up to him, smiling. She wrapped her arms around him.

Cecily: I made dinner, Cal—what I remember you saying was your favorite—baby peas, lamb—rare done, macaroni and lima beans.

Cal pushed her away angrily and rolled his eyes.

Cal: Not NOW Cecily!

Cecily's smile faded.

Cecily: What's wrong, Cal?

Cal: (he narrowed his eyes and donned his signature "angry-violent 'Cal' look") What's wrong? What's wrong is that, I have twenty-four hours to come up with a business plan for one of my father's steel tycoon business and I have NO idea in my head at ALL!

Cecily laughed.

Cecily: Oh Caledon, calm down or you'll give yourself a nose bleed.

Cal looked at her with a frown and he could feel his anger, his rage overflowing. He scoffed and shook his head and then slapped her violently, knocking her down to the floor. Cal kneeled down and pulled her up by her hair and pulled her to him, violently.

Cal: (whisper) You will NEVER say anything as vile like that to me again, do you understand?

Cecily sighed with anger, Rose had told her that Cal had done this same very thing to her—hit her, abuse her. Oh no, Cecily was not going to be another, Rose. Cecily spun around and grabbed Cal's wrist of his arm and twisted it around his back. Cal yelled out in pain. She began to twist his wrist as hard as she could behind his back, holding his arm behind his back as she stood behind him.

Cecily: YOU will not hit me again, do you understand? I am NOT Rose, I will personally fight you back, Caledon, do I make myself clear?

Cal: (in between pain) Wh—what!

Cecily tightened the grip on his wrist of his arm, making him yell out in pain even more.

Cecily: You WON'T hit me again, Cal—CLEAR!

Cal gasped slightly in pain as he felt her tightened the twisting of his wrist even more. He nodded quickly with a look of extreme pain.

Cal: Yes—yes, ok! Alright!

Cecily released his wrist and he walked over to the sofa in the room, holding his wrist and arm in pain. He looked up at her with a confused, painful look. It was the same look Rose would express, each time HE hit her.

Cecily went and sat down beside him and looked guilty.

Cecily: I—I'm sorry about the joke, it WAS insensitive and I didn't mean it. I was just trying to cheer your mood, but you aren't allowed to hit me—EVER again, Cal.

Cal nodded slowly as he felt light tears fill his eyes, the tears surprised him—some woman was making HIM tear up? What the fuck was going on with that? He was starting to act like—well like how Rose acted after he would hit her. Cal laughed bitterly and briefly.

Cal: (low voice) Who taught you how to fight like that? How to—defend yourself?

Cecily: My father, when I was little.

Cal nodded and as quick as he could, but so she wouldn't see, he wiped his tears away.

Cecily: I know ALL about making business plans, for anything. My uncle was a rich man but he disowned my mother after she married some china man after papa died and we never saw him again, but when we did know him, he taught me everything—including business. (looks at him) I'll help you, Cal.

Cal looked up at her and blinked heavily.

Cal: I'm sorry for hitting you, but (laughs) you have a fire to you, I see. I thought you'd kick my ass around this living room.

Cecily and Cal laughed.

Cecily: I love you, Cal but don't ever make the mistake of putting your hands on me—I'm not Rose, with trying to fight me, you've finally met your match.

Cecily smiled and walked away into the kitchen. Cal looked at Cecily and smiled. Indeed he had met his match with her, but the fact that she fought back against him, turned her on—in such a way that was so strong. He got up and walked over to her in the kitchen and grabbed her from behind and spun her around and began kissing her strongly. She pushed him away, hard and he grabbed her towards him roughly and picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Cecily felt Cal get very rough with her during their lovemaking, but she didn't mind it, she liked it then, she liked being submissive to him when he wasn't being abusive to her.

Jack and Rose were on their third day in their new home and while Jack had a interview for a job on the following Monday, neither he nor Rose realized that they not only had to pay for rent but security deposit, leaving them without a penny left, which meant they didn't have any money to buy food. Jack and Rose sat on the sofa of the living room, listening to the radio.

Rose: Jack, I—I think if I go out and try to ask someone at a market for some food, maybe they'll give us some. I—(Jack cuts in)

Jack: (smiles) No, I have an idea. I'll be back, ok?

Jack got up and walked to the door of the house. Rose knew his idea already and she didn't like it.

Rose walked over to Jack and grabbed his arm.

Rose: Jack, no. DON'T ask Cal.

Jack (scoffs and smiles): What? Why not?

Rose: Because he's not going to help us. He helped us once—(Jack cut in)

Jack: (smiles) Twice Rose, twice.

Rose: Ok twice but still. He's not apt to doing so again. I KNOW Cal, and he's NOT this kind, friendly man you think he is.

Jack smiles and kisses her on the lips.

Jack: Well I guess we'll see now won't we?

Jack smiles and walks out the door. Rose sighs and leans up against the door with a brief frown. Rose knew Cal would make Jack regret for even asking him for anything, that was just Cal's way—his persona.

Jack knocked on Cal's door, once, twice, three times—no one answered, finally after Jack knocked the fourth time, Cal swung open the door, shirt half-way unbuttoned, (hair in the same way it was in the REAL movie when he chased Jack and Rose with a gun minutes before stopping chasing after them once he found himself knee deep in water). Cal seemed out of breath, his forehead a bit glistened with perspiration. He frowned with anger when he saw Jack.

Cal: (coldly and out of breath, he frowned with a confused look) Dawson? WHAT do you want?

Jack: (smiles politely and briefly) Hi Cal, I was just—wow you look like you've been exercising or something, you're sweating and everything, you alright?

Cal: (frowned) Wha—yes I'm FINE Dawson! I was in the middle of something with—Cecily and—(stops and frowns more) WHAT do you want Dawson?

Jack: Well (looks down for a moment) Cal, Rose and I were wondering—well—we spent all our money on the home—rent and security deposit and such and well—(sighs and frowns a bit) Cal, Rose and I are—are—are very hungry and I know you've already done so much—(Cal cuts in)

Cal: Yes, GET TO THE POINT, Dawson! What IS IT that you want!

Cal's yelling took Jack back a bit, he didn't expect Cal to be so loud—but of course, Cal was—CAL, no matter what nice things he had done for Jack and Rose before.

Jack: Well. Can we borrow some food from you and Cecily?

Cal looked down briefly and scoffed and smiled.

Cal: Food, you want—food. (laughs)

Jack rolled his eyes and knew Cal was going to make him beg for it, although he hoped he was wrong about Cal.

Cal sighs and looks up at the sky and blinks heavily. He quietly thinks before answering.

He didn't really want those two, lower-class pigeons in his home for dinner, but he needed someone to take out his anger and frustration of the day's bad day on and what better people to take it out on than the whore who was his former fiancée and the gutter rat who stole his fiancée from him?

Cal: (coldly) Dinner's in an hour here, you and Rose can come over and join us then. Right now, I'm busy with Cecily and don't want to be disturbed again, bye Dawson.

Cal slammed the door in Jack's face. Jack scoffed and smiled. He shook his head and walked back over to the home he shared with Rose and went inside. Rose was pacing back and forth in the living room with a worried look. When she saw Jack walk in, she stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

Rose: He said no didn't he?

Jack: (laughs and smiled) No, he said dinner is in an hour and for us to be at his house for then.

Rose looked SHOCKED.

Rose: What? HE said that?

Jack sighed and sat down on the sofa and smiled.

Jack: Yup, I told ya he had a heart.

Rose shook her head in disbelief. She just couldn't believe Cal was STILL doing these friendly acts for her and Jack. Why?

Rose: (shook her head and frowned) He must be sick or something.

Jack: Or maybe he's just discovering a new nice side he never knew was there.

Rose looked at Jack and frowned more. She didn't know what Cal was up to but she was going to find out tonight at dinner.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Later I promise, I'll finish up!


	7. The Dream & Worries & Fears

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone for the reviews, I ask that you please keep reviewing, this story DOES get even better, because eventually this story will merge with my other story: "**__**Jack & Rose: A Tragic Love Story**__**" - in a TRAGIC way. **_

_Theme Song: "Moonlight Sonata" ~ Beethoven {Throughout Entire Chapter}_

_Jack and Rose had showed up at Cal and Cecily's for dinner. Rose was consistently worried. She didn't know what Cal was up to, but she knew for him to be as nice as he was, he was up to something. Jack knocked on the door and Cecily answered. She smiled and Rose smiled. Cecily hugged Rose._

_Cecily: Rose! I was starting to wonder when I'd see you since you and Jack moved next door._

_Rose: Oh Jack and I have been so busy trying to find work. How are you—and—Cal?_

_Cecily nodded as she ushered Jack and Rose in the living room._

_Cecily: I'm great, Cal was great, until a few minutes ago—he just turned silent on me. _

_Rose: (turned her head to the side and raised an eyebrow) Hmm, really?_

_Jack: Is he sick or something? I saw him earlier when I asked if Rose and I could—um-could come over for dinner and he was out of breath and perspiring. _

_Cecily: (laughed) Oh well that was—(laughs) we were—well, never mind. No, he's not sick, at least I don't think so. Oh well, I'll let you two see for yourselves, he's in the dining room._

_Cecily lead Jack and Rose towards the dining room. _

_Cal sat at the dining room table, in silence, a bit depressed, depressed over the dream he had after he had earlier. He dreamed of being back on the Titanic one second, and seeing Jack and Rose and Cecily and himself being submerged DEEP in the Atlantic Ocean the next, all of them were drowning with no one to help them, and he saw himself die as Jack and Rose and Cecily were saved, but he drowned. He drowned in the freezing, icy waters and died. The deeper Cal thought on the dream, he felt his eyes burning with tears, tears that were streaming, When Jack, Rose and Cecily walked in, he didn't even notice it._

_Cecily: Cal, dear, did you hear me? Jack and Rose have arrived._

_Cal looked up and Rose and Jack saw the additional tears that were clouding his eyes._

_Jack: Cal, Cal are you alright?_

_Cal blinked heavily and looked down quickly and wiped his eyes and faked a prideful laugh._

_Cal: Yes I'm fine, why do you keep asking me that Dawson, you're starting to remind me of my father—asking if I'm fine every time you see me. (says jokingly) YES papa, I'm fine. (laughs)_

_Jack: Joke if you want, Cal. I was just asking, You were the one who tried to commit suicide on the Titanic._

_Jack laughed as he and Rose sat at the table across from Cal and Cecily. Rose knew Cal longer than both Cecily and Jack did, she KNEW something was wrong with Cal. She kept staring at Cal, basically because he had the same expression he had when he found something was going horribly wrong in his life. Rose had only seen the look on him once before—when his mother passed. _

_Cecily: (smiles) Well, since everyone is here, I'll bring out drinks, excuse me._

_Cecily left the room to go into the kitchen, and Cal took notice of Rose staring at him._

_Cal: Rose, you're staring at me more now that we're apart than when we were together. (scoffs loudly and smiles) Change of heart with Dawson, there?_

_Jack: (smiles) Not a chance, Cal._

_Rose: (serious expression) No, Cal, its just that I know you, and I know you're full of complete bullshit when you say you're fine. _

_Jack looked at Rose with wide eyes of surprise._

_Jack: ROSE._

_Cecily heard Jack, just as she walked out with drinks and started pouring drinks for everyone, she sat down and looked at Rose with a confused stare._

_Cal looked at Rose, in her eyes, he knew he couldn't lie again and say that he was fine because Rose would pick up on it. She knew him that well—even if she wasn't in love with him anymore._

_Cal looked down and nodded with a eyebrow raised._

_Cal: She's right. Um—earlier, I had a dream, if you will, You, Dawson, and Rose and Cecily and I, we were on the Titanic, one second in the dream and the next second, we were in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, trying not to drown. We—(laughs briefly) we were actually in the freezing waters—all of us, trying not to drown and then—(stops and swallows hard) then all of you (looks up at Cecily, Rose and then Jack) all of you were saved but I—I died. I died in the water. (shrugs and shakes his head) and the dream was over. _

_Rose blinked heavily while staring at Cal with a serious, blank expression. Jack sat up further erect in his chair and smiled briefly. _

_Jack: Whew! That's a real mood killer, there Cal. (laughs)_

_Rose: (looks at Jack) This isn't funny, Jack._

_Jack looked at Rose and smiled._

_Jack: What? (laughs) Oh, Rose its not going to happen. We all made it off the Titanic, remember? We're fine. We're not dying—none of us are dying, not now and probably not for a long time. We were all saved for a reason—what that reason is, I don't know yet._

_Cal: What—what if we were saved because it wasn't meant for us to die on Titanic, but somewhere else—at some other time, what if my dream is some sort of warning? How will I inherit my father's millions then?_

_Rose: Money is all you care about, isn't it Cal?_

_Cal: No, Rose, money and prestige, you were with me long enough, you should know that by now._

_Rose scoffs and shakes her head. _

_Jack: (laughs) Look, there is no other reason that we were saved, other than because we are all good people and God or—somebody in the big sky above just wanted us to live. Cal, your dream is just a horrible side effect of seeing the Titanic sink. We're fine—we'll ALL BE fine, ok? _

_Cecily: (smiles and nods) I agree with Jack, we're fine and we'll be fine. Cal, it really was just a horrible flashback or something. _

_Cal looked at Jack with an eyebrow raised._

_Cal: You know, you must really care about me or something, Dawson, this is the third compliment you've given me in the time you've been around me._

_Cecily bursts into laughter and Cal laughs as well._

_Jack: (smiles) So what if I do? I don't think you're all that tough as mean as you're trying to portray yourself to be, Cal, that's why. Whether you like it or not, you and I are going to be friends, why? (shrugs and smiles) Because, well Rose knows the story of a friend I used to have who was just like you, but—yeah Cal, I care, so do something stupid like trying to kill yourself again and I'll kick your ass. _

_Cecily and Jack laugh. Cal looked down and scoffed and smiled and slowly nodded._

_Cal: (sighs) Oh Dawson, you are very annoying if not completely pestering. _

_Conversation continued among Cecily, Jack and Cal but Rose sat there, staring out into space, her mind going faster than a Marc train. Cal's dream had her wondering, what WAS the reason they were saved? She had even heard that her mother, Ruth committed suicide, just days after boarding the Carpathia—Ruth thinking Rose had died, and Cal keeping his word to Rose, he'd keep it that way if and when he saw and talked to Ruth. Others—so many others had died, but THEY lived, was there a REAL reason behind it? Was Cal's dream a warning for them? Rose didn't want to become paranoid but his telling of his dream did put a chill down her spine. She tried to put the worry in the back of her mind, but she could still feel it back there in her mind, creeping….floating around like a eerie, horrific ball of worry…_

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_~Later this week, I promise! ~_


	8. Anger, friendship & the future

_**A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE for all the reviews, I truly appreciate it!**_

_As dinner went on, Rose found herself able to tear herself from the worries of Cal's dream. The evening was spent with them enjoying dinner and Jack telling his stories of ice fishing in Wisconsin—which Cecily knew of and about very well._

_Jack: And I think my father and I had caught the biggest damn fish that winter. (Cecily and Rose and Jack laughed)_

_Cal took a sip of his wine and raised an eyebrow and smiled at Jack briefly._

_Cal: That was you and your father's hobby? Ice fishing, (scoffs and laughs) that's a poor man's game, Dawson._

_Jack looked at Cal as his smile began to fade. Jesus, could Cal be THIS much of a jerk?_

_Jack: How would you know, Cal? I bet you never even been ice fishing. _

_Cal: No, we of the higher society have more interesting hobbies. (laughs) Ice fishing, really sounds fucking boring. (laughs and looks at Cecily and sees she's not laughing and neither is Rose. Cal stops laughing.) _

_Jack: This weekend, I'll take you and Cecily and Rose ice fishing, you'll see first hand how fun it is. _

_Cecily: (gasps and smiles) Oh that would be fun, Jack!_

_Rose: (smiles) Yeah, I love to go Jack._

_Cal: (coldly) No, I can't. I have a business meeting, its on—well its no use in telling you, you wouldn't understand Dawson. _

_Rose: Do you HAVE to be rude the entire night, Cal?_

_Cal laughs and shrugs._

_Cal: I'm just being honest, sweet pe—(stops and catches himself) I mean Rose. Dawson knows nothing about business. Oh and Dawson, I left you and Rose a box filled with food, for you two to have. Since you two are poorly without food. (laughs)_

_Cal smiles at Jack, feeling he had finally threw a hard enough insult Jack's way to get him to stop being so nice to him. Fortunately, Jack knew what Cal was doing, Jack wasn't stupid._

_Jack: (scoffs and shakes his head) That's it, Cal. I'm done being nice to you. You are a arrogant, vain, prideful bastard and its no wonder Rose left you._

_Cecily tried to hide her smile, although she could feel it creeping on her face. Cal immediately looked enraged and sat forward in his chair and looked at Jack with a eyebrow raised._

_Cal: Dawson, I know you have better sense than to say something like that to me, while just inches across from me._

_Jack (stares Cal in his eyes and smirks) I just did, Cal. (stands up) Cal, you are egotistical and mean and cruel and you know what? I was trying to be your friend because I felt sorry for you._

_Cal: (raises both eyebrows and scoffs with a smile) Sorry for me!_

_Rose stands up and looks at both Jack and Cal with a worried look._

_Rose: Jack, don't. Let's just go._

_Cecily: (smiling) No, Rose, this is getting fun. _

_Jack: Yeah CAL, I felt sorry for YOU. You need to snap into reality, you may have all the money in the world but you have NO friends, Cal. Rose and I are your ONLY friends._

_Cal laughs heartily. _

_Cal: I have no friends! I have more friends than you have paper in that poor man's drawing book of yours Dawson!_

_Jack: Really Cal? How come they never visit? You and Cecily have been here for what? Two weeks now and not ONE of your "friends" have come to visit you. Sure you have financial acquaintances but friends—REAL friends? No Cal, you have none and you wanna know why! Because you're mean Cal! You act like those who don't have the money and prestige that you have are beneath you! No one will ever like you with an attitude like that and it's the MAIN reason Rose left you for me! So tell me, Cal, what kind of man does that make you! That your OWN fiancée couldn't stand you? Hell Mr. Andrews couldn't even STAND you! So what does that make you, Cal? That makes you a pathetic rich guy who no one likes because he acts like an arrogant bastard. As long as you're looking to be friends with those who only have a gold mine, like you have, Cal, you're going to forever find yourself disliked by A LOT of people and without friends. _

_Jack raises his eyebrows twice and smiles. He looks at Rose and goes to her and takes her hand. Cal looks at Jack, blinking heavily._

_Jack: Let's go Rose._

_Jack and Rose take the box of food by the door and leave out the house. _

_Cecily: (tries to hide her smile) Are you alright, Caledon?_

_Cal looked to the side where she was and rolled his eyes at her and walked away to his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. _

_Outside, Jack and Rose walked back to their home next door, before Jack could go inside, Rose grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. Jack knew he was going to hear it from Rose about being so rude to Cal. _

_Rose: (smiles and kisses him on the lips) I have never been proud of you than I was a few minutes ago. (Jack and Rose laughs) I've been wanting to say something like that to Cal for the longest._

_Rose hugs him as he laughs and they go inside their home. _

_**Theme Song: "Memories" ~Barbara Streisand (From the play Cats)**_

_Cal was pacing back and forth in his room, Jack's words going back and forth in his mind, like a scratched skipping disk. He sat on the edge of his bed and felt a rush of emotions come over him, when he replayed what Jack said about him losing Rose. That really hurt, because no matter how many time he hit Rose, or threatened her, he DID love her. Cal began to think on how nice Jack had been to him—even while on the Titanic—diving into the water to save him, all the compliments, all the niceness Jack had showed him. Was Cal really being mean to him? Too mean to him? Too cruel? Too rude? Cal had promised himself as a child growing up, that he never wanted to become the rude, snobbish, abusive, monster that his father was, but was—was Cal actually the monster that his father was? Even though Cal would never admit it to Jack or—anyone for that matter, he knew what Jack said was true, Cal didn't have any real friends. Would it really hurt for Cal to try to be friends with Jack? Jack did seem pretty fun and interesting. Maybe Cal would be nice to Jack as a way of taking on a kind of charity case. Cal sighed and shook his head and swallowed hard. He knew he'd probably regret what he was about to do, but he was going to do it anyway, because well….either he was going insane or he was actually gaining a conscious for how he had treated Jack. _

_**Theme Song: "Best Friend" ~ Brandy**_

_Cal left out his bedroom and was relieved not to see Cecily anywhere in the house, he assumed she had went for her daily evening stroll around the neighborhood as she occasionally would. Cal walked next door to Jack and Rose's home and sighed and raised an eyebrow out of hesitation. Sure, Cal raised his thin, eyebrows a lot but there was always a meaning behind it—this time, it meant he was hesitating. He knocked on their door and Jack opened the door. Jack leaned up against the door entrance and gave Cal a look like "what the hell do you want?" _

_Jack: (coldly) Cal? _

_Cal looked down and scoffed and smiled his 'signature, "trying-to-be-cool" Cal' smile._

_Cal: (looked up at Jack and blinked heavily) Um, Dawson, I—I (lower voice) apologize. (sighs and frowns briefly) You—you've been trying to be nice to me—up until tonight and I haven't shown my best behavior towards you—despite you taking ROSE from me. (clenches his teeth and shrugs) anyway, if you want to be (between clenched teeth) friends, then—fine. (fakes a brief smile) It's going to take me a while to get used to that but, alright. _

_Jack smiles and nods._

_Jack: I apologize too then, Cal. I didn't mean those things I said, I guess I was just angry. I'd really like for us to be friends._

_Cal: Yes, I can see that, it be—(unhappy tone) nice. _

_Jack extends his hand to Cal._

_Jack: Friends? (smiles)_

_Cal nods hesitantly and quickly shakes Jack's hand._

_Cal: Yeah, sure Dawson._

_Jack: (laughs) You can call me, Jack, Cal._

_Cal: (smiles briefly) No, I like Dawson better. (Jack scoffs and smiles and shakes his head) Have nice night, Dawson._

_Cal starts to walk away._

_Jack: Cal, what was your business meeting about? _

_Cal sighed with frustration. He didn't feel like talking to Jack—even though he DID come over to apologize to him. _

_Cal turned and walked back over to him._

_Cal: Well, if you must know, I have this business proposal I have to get together on designing this new building project down in Manhattan and I have to come up with a bright, new design portrait of it, and I—(grits his teeth and frowns) I have it in my head but I just can't—well I can't design it on paper, I found an artist who could draw it up but he won't be available until next month, they're pulling every artist in New York together to work on some high class hotel project somewhere in downtown New York. _

_Jack looked at Cal and smiled._

_Jack: (smiles) You can't design it on paper? (laughs) Cal, you know me, why didn't you ask me? I could design it for you. You've seen my drawings. _

_Cal: (looks at Jack) I saw the one you did of my FIANCEE—yes. _

_Jack's smile faded and he shook his head._

_Jack: EX—FIANCEE, and yeah, well it was a good drawing, I could draw the design for you, if you wanted._

_Cal looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow, blinking heavily. Cal was silent, thinking. _

_Cal: (sighs and rolls his eyes at Jack and frowns) Fine, Dawson, how much?_

_Jack laughed at seeing Cal get so frustrated, Jack liked annoying Cal. _

_Jack: Nothing._

_Cal looked at Jack and smiled._

_Cal: Nothing? You don't want—ANYTHING for the job?_

_Jack: Nothing except, you get me in contact with one of your big leaguers—to get my work noticed in an art gallery or something. _

_Cal laughed and looked down at the ground and nods._

_Cal: It's the least I can do for you offering help with my design by drawing with your mediocre art skills, Dawson. Alright, come on to my house, so we can get started, I need the design done by tomorrow, so it can be approved for the meeting Saturday._

_Cal walked away smiling. Jack scoffed and shook his head and followed Cal to his house. _

_LATER:_

_**Theme Song: "Lean on Me" ~ Club Nouveau**_

_Jack had spent almost two hours at Cal's working on his design, with Cal telling Jack exactly how he envisioned the design in his mind . When Jack was finished drawing the design, he showed it to Cal._

_Jack: Alright, there ya go, Cal. Your design as you see it._

_Cal took the design from Jack and looked at it. Cal raised an eyebrow and stared at it with a serious expression. Jack looked at Cal with a worried expression._

_Jack: What, you don't like it?_

_Cal: (smiles briefly) No, its pretty good, Dawson. Alright, thank you, now get out._

_Jack looked at Cal with a surprised look._

_Jack: Gee thanks Cal. _

_Cal: I'll put you in touch with some of my colleagues tomorrow, who could help you with your art. _

_**THEME SONG: "A Life So Changed" ~Titanic**_

_Jack looked dissatisfied with Cal's response but nodded and walked to the door._

_Cal: (low voice) Jack._

_Jack turned and sighed with frustration with Cal and looked at him with a blank look._

_Jack: Yeah, Cal._

_Cal: (looked down and then back up at Jack and smiles briefly) Thank you—for this, I mean it. (nodded in Jack's direction)_

_Jack: (smiles) You're welcome, Cal. See you tomorrow._

_Jack left out the house and Cal looked down at the photo and scoffed and smiled._

_Jack walked back into the house where Rose was and saw Rose lying on the sofa. She sat up and looked at Jack as he walked over and sat beside her. She lied her head in his lap._

_Rose: Did Cal make nice with you? (laughs)_

_Jack: (laughs) Yeah, Cal said he wanted to be my friend and apologized. I think he's turned a new leaf._

_Rose sat up and looked at Jack with surprise._

_Rose: CAL apologized? _

_Jack: (nods and smiles) Yeah _

_Rose: (smiles) Hmm, now THAT is surprising. _

_Jack: I just got finished drawing some new building design for his business and in return, he said he'd put me in touch with one of his big leaguers to help my art get noticed. _

_Rose looked at Jack with complete surprise._

_Rose: HE DID?_

_Jack nodded and smiled._

_Jack: I told you, Rose, Cal just needed to be pushed to find that inner niceness inside him. Its great, right?_

_Rose smiled and kissed Jack._

_Rose: Yeah it is, if anyone could get through to him, it was you. You can do anything, Jack. That's why I love you. _

_Jack laughs._

_**Theme Song: "Walking On Broken Glass" ~ Annie Lennox**_

_Cal walked into his home, happier than he had felt in days. He walked in the house whistling, and happy. He saw Cecily in the kitchen and walked over to her and spun her in his arms and kissed her. Cecily laughed._

_Cecily: Well, what's got YOU in a great mood? _

_Cal: (smiles) The design Dawson drew for me yesterday, I presented it to prospectors and they LOVED it, and so when I present it at the meeting this weekend, it will be a green light for me to open my business in one of the busiest, most richest states I know—New York. (laughs and kisses Cecily)_

_Cecily: (smiles) Oh Cal, that's great, I'm so proud of you!_

_Cecily hugged Cal and Cal blinked heavily._

_Cal: (low voice) I love you Cecily. _

_Cecily pushed him back and looked surprised._

_Cecily: You what? _

_Cal: (scoffs and smiles briefly) I—I said I love you. God, get your hearing checked, sweet pea. (laughs and walks away) I'm going next door for a brief while. I'll be back later. _

_Cal walked out the door of the house and Cecily scoffed and smiled. She knew she had loved Cal, days ago – even before she got off the Carpathia, and she heard him say it to her but she knew he never meant it until now. This time, she knew he meant it. He loved her, like he loved Rose, once. _

_**Theme Song: "Southampton" ~ Titanic**_

_**May 1912**_

_Cal knocked on Jack and Rose's door and Rose opened the door and smiled faintly. _

_Rose: Cal, hello._

_Cal hugged Rose and smiled and kissed her on the cheek._

_Cal: Hello Rose, is Jack home?_

_Rose nodded with a confused smile as to Cal's sudden cheery behavior, it was behavior she hadn't seen from Cal since they first boarded the Titanic. She moved aside so Cal could walk in. Cal walked in and saw Jack in the kitchen washing dishes. Cal walked over to Jack in the kitchen and tapped Jack on the shoulder. Jack turned around and Cal hugged him happily, which took Jack COMPLETELY off guard. Rose walked in the kitchen and looked with surprise at Cal._

_Jack: (laughs) Wow, ok. _

_Cal let Jack go and smiled. _

_Cal: Um—sorry (scoffed and smiled) I just wanted to say thank you. The prospectors loved your design. I was surprised they loved such third class work but they did and I have you to thank for that. _

_Jack: (laughs) You're welcome, Cal. _

_Cal: Also, as promised, I contacted one of my- contacts in Manhattan, named Julius Mcguire. _

_Jack's eyes widened with surprise._

_Jack: Julius McGuire—I've heard of him, he's one of THE biggest art dealers in New York!_

_Cal: (raises an eyebrow and smiles) Well I suggest you get your drawings ready because you have a meeting with him tomorrow. _

_Jack laughs loudly and happily and hugs the life out of Cal almost. Rose laughs. Cal smiles and pushes Jack away lightly._

_Cal: (smirks) You're happy, I get it, Dawson, alright. _

_Jack: (laughs and then smiles) Seriously, Cal, thank you so much, this means—SO MUCH. _

_Cal: (nods) You're welcome, Dawson, thank you. Well I'm going home now, I'm beyond exhausted. _

_Cal walks to the door and Rose steps in front of Cal and hugs him. Cal smiled and hugged her back, he was almost relieved he didn't still feel that loving yearning he felt for her anymore, but he still and would forever feel a caring for her. _

_Cal: (low voice) You're welcome, Rose. _

_Cal let her go and walked to the door of their house and stops and looks back at Jack._

_Cal: Oh and Dawson, I'll put a fifty here on the table by the door, buy yourself a nice suit tomorrow, its no use in you going looking like third class, you can try to look decent, first class, and ALMOST as handsome as me. (laughs)_

_Jack laughs and shakes his head as Cal walks out the door. Jack looked at Rose and smiled._

_Jack: Rose, can you believe it? This is the break I've been waiting for?_

_Rose walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and smiled._

_Rose: You deserve it, Jack._

_Jack picked Rose up in his arms and spun her around happily as they laughed with joy. _

_**Theme Song: "Southampton" ~ Titanic**_

_**June 1918:**_

_Jack sat in his chair the morning of June 15__th__, 1918, coughing and feeling feverish from a cold or a flu he was sure he was catching, but he was trying to ignore the symptoms and fake feeling fine, he had spent half the morning rethinking back to when he and Rose and Cal and Cecily got off Carpathia together back in 1912—how they surprisingly found homes next door to each other—their encounters together and- the third day that changed his life forever—May 1912, when Cal got Julius McGuire to meet with him to have his drawings featured in his gallery. After the meeting with Julius, he and Rose's life changed forever, Jack was known all over New York as a talented and up and coming famous artist, soon to be known everywhere. His drawings were known to EVERYONE all over New York, he was getting the attention and prestige that Cal had all his life. Rose's life was even getting better. She had gotten several noticeable jobs as an actress and was about to snag a leading role in a Broadway play. Jack and Cal's friendship had become even more better, sure they had their insults, their minor fights but they were friends, closer friends after that night of May 1912, when Cal had arranged for Jack to have a meeting with Julius McGuire. He and Cal and Cecily and Rose were all very best friends now, Cal even made Jack, god father to the daughter he and Cecily had, that had been born back in April of 1913…and Jack and Rose were expecting a little one as well, yes life for Cal and Cecily and Jack and Rose was great, but things were about to take a turn for the worse in a bitter, sad tragedy, for all of them, just as it had on the Titanic—only this time—only one of them would survive this tragedy…._

_**{To be continued in the story I wrote on this site: "Jack & Rose: A Tragic Love Story"}**_


End file.
